SOLAS
by Lucy Heart of Fairy Tail
Summary: A secret organization that has always been hidden has begun to move once again, and those chosen by them will cause chaos within the mafia world and Vongola is no exception.
1. File 1: Those Chosen

Nana stared at the piece of paper that was given to her by the man in white. There was a white hood that covered his face so she couldn't see his face as he sat across from her. It had been months since her husband had left with his visitor from Italy, and not soon after a man in white had appeared at her doorstep. Now while she may play the ditz, even she knew there was something about this mysterious man that didn't seem normal-or even human. He politely asked to come in and she allowed the man to enter her home. Once they both sat down he handed her a piece of paper that made her heart drop.

Vongola.

Her husband-the man she pledge to be honest to for the rest of her life when they took their vows was part of Vongola. The man explained to her that her husband was part of the Vongola Famiglia-a powerful mafia family in all of Italy for over 400 years. She felt a wave of emotions coursing through her as the man explained that there would be a possibility that her Tsu-kun would be chosen as heir should something happen to Vongola Nono's sons. The woman was trembling now, her shoulders were shaking as she struggled to keep her emotions in check.

But it wasn't working.

How could...how could he do this?

How could he lie to her face?

How could he place their Tsu-kun in the sights of the most powerful mafia family in all of Italy?

Betrayal.

That's what she felt as the realization came crashing down on her. She also wondered if she could find it in her heart to forgive Iemitsu for this. Slowly with her hands shaking she placed the paper the man gave her down on the table.

"Are you alright, Nana-san?" The man asked.

She took a deep breath as she responded, "Would Iemitsu...really involve Tsu-kun in the mafia? Would he really force our child to become a leader of Vongola without any regards to how he feels?"

The man in white nodded, "Yes. Should something happen to the four sons of Nono then Tsuna will be named the next heir whether he wants it or not."

Nana clenched the paper tightly, "He can't just-! He can't just force my Tsu-kun to do something he doesn't want to do!"

"Vongola is different from the other families in Italy," the man told her, "They will do anything to have an heir to succeed Nono no matter what."

"I won't let them! I'll do anything to keep my Tsu-kun away from them! Please...please..." Nana pleaded.

The man took her hand in his, "That is the reason I am here now. Sawada Tsunayoshi is amongst the chosen children, and I am here to bring him to the facility where the rest will be gathered."

Nana gave him a confused look, "Chosen children?"

He nodded, "Your son has been chosen by "SOLAS" to become one of its inheritors."

"SOLAS?" Nana questioned.

"Yes. We are known to the public as a special institute that teaches gifted children, and your son is one of the chosen few that "SOLAS" has recognized." He explained.

Nana felt a tiny bit of hope as he explained this "SOLAS" thing to her, "Will this "SOLAS" keep my Tsu-kun safe from becoming involved in the mafia?"

The man nodded, "The mafia will try to bring them into their web, however they will be unable to make him their heir because SOLAS will not allow that to happen."

She breathed a sigh of relief as he said that and didn't hesitate to take him up on his offer, "I will allow my Tsu-kun to go with you, but...I want to go as well."

While she was grateful to the man for wanting to keep her son out of Vongola's clutches, she still wanted to see if this Institution was what it seemed to be. She refuses to be oblivious anymore.

"Of course."

* * *

Tsuna stared in amazement as he and his mother were now in Tokyo. Yesterday after he woke up from his nap his mama told him that they were going to Tokyo, which has large buildings and stuff! His mama told him he was going to school there for a little while which made him smile. Maybe the kids there won't call him mean names like the others back home! He could finally make some friends! As he stared out into the window of the nice man in white's car he felt them stop and looked forward and saw a large building with a giant "S" at the very top of the building.

"Soo big..." Tsuna said as he stared in awe at the tall building.

The nice man in white made a sound before he looked at him, "I am pleased to know you have taken a liking to our Institute, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna blushed having his name called politely like that. He wasn't used to it being said nicely like that. He hoped this nice man in white would be his sensei because he's really nice.

"Shall we?" The nice man in white said, as he walked inside the building. He and his mama followed the man inside and he was once again in awe. There were a lot of people in white but their faces were showing and their skin was white too. They even had white hair and pink eyes! Maybe they were all siblings...

"Here we are."

Tsuna bumbled into the back of his mama's legs as they stopped in front of a door. He was nervous to go inside but his mama gave him a kind smile as they both walked inside the office. The chair before them was a man with long white hair that was tied in a high ponytail, silver eyes, and wearing a white kimono with orange patterns on them. When the man saw Tsuna he smiled making him feel more at ease and no longer hiding behind his mother.

"Greetings to you both," the man stood up from his seat, "I am Deo, the Headmaster of this Institute. You are Sawada Nana and Sawada Tsunayoshi, correct?"

Nana could tell this man's eyes held kindness and honesty within them. And this time she was sure of it, more sure of when she misjudged Iemitsu when they first met. She will not make that same mistake ever again.

"Yes." Nana answered with a sure smile.

Deo walked over by the woman and gently held her cheek with his hand making her gasp having not expected it, "I can tell from just looking at your eyes that you feel betrayed by the information I asked my informant to give to you. I'm sorry."

Nana's blush soon dissapeared as she shook her head, "No, you've been more honest with me than my own hus-Iemitsu." She was no longer going to call him husband after lying to her for all these years. If he had told her then maybe...maybe she could respect his decision in keeping quiet, but to deceive her and not only that, try to make their son into a mafia boss? Well...no more.

Deo removed his hand from her face with a smile, "I see, I'm glad," his eyes then trailed down to Tsuna who flinched back nervously but the kind smile the man gave him made the boy a little less shy. He bent down till he was eye level with the child, "Hello, Tsunayoshi. I am overjoyed to meet you in person and hope you will like your stay here."

Tsuna stared into the man's eyes before brining up both hand to touch the man's face just like he did with his mother, "Your eyes are pretty..."

If Deo was taken by surprise then he didn't show it as he merely smiled and touched the boy's hands gently, "Thank you for the kind words Tsunayoshi, but if I may ask child. Why do you feel...empty?"

Tsuna tilted his head not understanding what he meant by that, "Empty?"

Nana was confused too, "What do you mean? Is there something wrong with my Tsu-kun?"

Deo removed the boy's hands from his face and touched the boy's forehead with his finger, keeping it there as though he were looking for something important. After about a minute the man frowned, "So that's what it is then," his finger glowed pink as he kept it on the boy's forehead. Tsuna meanwhile felt something warm course through him, something he felt before but after that old man visited him he didn't feel it anymore. Tears streamed down his eyes as felt the warm feeling return to him after it had been gone for so long. When Deo-san removed his finger from his forehead he hugged the man tightly and whispered.

"Thank you..."

Deo hugged the boy with a smile, "There's no need for thanks. I merely resorted what was taken from you, that's all."

Nana was more confused now. What did he man by he restored what was lost to her son?

"Um..."

Deo stood up after he stopped hugging the boy, "My apologies, Nana-san. I merely removed a seal that was placed on your son."

"Seal?"

"Yes. It would appear that a seal was placed on your son to prevent him from reaching his true potential. Not to worry though, for I have removed it." Deo explained.

"Who on earth would do such a thing?" Nana looked mortified that someone would do that to her child. She then froze as she remembered the old man that Iemitsu brought over to visit them that one time he came home. While she was in the kitchen she remembered the old man was outside with Iemitsu discussing something she had completely forgotten at the time, but she was sure.

Sure that old man did something to her Tsu-kun!

Her body began to shake again, but this time she felt so much anger that she was afraid it would come bursting out of her like a dam. How dare he! How dare that man do something like that to her Tsu-kun?! Unforgivable.

"Mama."

She opened her eyes and looked down to see the concerned face of her son, but his expression was more subdued and calm. Even so, she could still feel the concern on him.

"Don't be sad," Tsuna told her, "I'm okay now."

Nana knelt down and hugged her son tightly to her. Yes, her son was okay now and he will continue to be okay. These people can help her with that. Lifting her head up she looked at Deo, "Please tell me...can you keep my son from becoming the leader of Vongola?"

Deo gave her a calm smile, "You have my word."

That was all she needed to hear.

This man before her promised that he would keep her Tsu-kun out of the evil clutches of the mafia.

She was sure of it.

 **Location-Dormitory**

"We have dorm rooms here for the children to stay in, so there's no need to worry." Deo told Nana as they walked through the dormitory halls.

"So Tsu-kun will be staying here for the whole summer?" Nana asked.

"Yes, but he will be allowed phone calls whenever he wants." Deo told her.

"Oh."

They arrived at Tsuna's dorm and opened the door. Inside the room there were two beds, a white wall, and an open window that showed the sun's full glory as it shined its rays in the room. Tsuna ran inside the room without a second thought and smiled.

"I like it."

Deo smiled, "So I see. Your roommate should be here in about-oh, he's here now."

Nana turned her attention towards a woman with long black hair, who was wearing a dark purple kimono with black butterfly patterns on them. She was followed closely by a small boy about Tsuna's age, if not older and a teenager with an...interesting hairstyle. The young boy walking next to her had short black hair with piercing silver eyes.

Such an interesting boy.

"Welcome Hibari-sama." Deo greeted the woman.

She nodded her head in greeting, "You may call me Himari. This is my nephew, Hibari Kyoya, the boy next to him is Tetsuya Kusakabe."

"Then welcom to our Intistute Himari-sama, Kyoya-sama, Tetsuya-sama." Deo greets once again, "I'm assuming you already know all of the given information?"

"Of course. The little Carnivore will stay here for the summer and learn what you instruct him too." Himari states then turns her attention towards Nana and Tsuna. Nana greets her with a polite bow and Tsuna follows suit.

"These two are Sawada Nana and her son Sawada Tsunayoshi." Deo introduces.

"Pleasure to meet you, Himari-san." Nana greets.

"Its nice to meet you, Himari-née-san, Hibari-san." Tsuna says.

Himari shows no expression but she does walk over to Tsuna and rubs his head, "Such a polite little animal."

Nana blinked.

 _Little animal?_

"Kyoya, introduce yourself." Himari ordered.

Kyoya stepped forward and greeted himself, "Hibari Kyoya. Member of the Hibari Clan and carnivore."

Nana smiled at the boy, even though he and his aunt have this weird animal fetish going on, "Nice to meet you, Kyoya-kun. Please treat my Tsu-kun well."

Hibari stared at the woman before turning his gaze towards Tsuna who gave him a smile. Returning his gaze back on the woman he nodded without saying a word.

"The two of them will be sharing a dorm room for the remainder of the summer," Deo told them, "Is this acceptable?"

"It is, carnivore." Hibari answered.

Deo smiled, "Excellent. Put your things in the room and my attendant here will guide you to the cafeteria while I speak with your mother and aunt."

Tsuna nodded and took his bag from his mom, while Hibari did the same. Since both beds were on the opposite sides of each other, Hibari placed his bag on the bed to the right. Tsuna was happy to be sharing a room with someone, even if the boy has a weird way to talking. When they left the room again the attendant was waiting for them and without a word escorted the two boys to the eating area. Tsuna waved to his mother while Hibari merely nodded to his aunt and Tetsuya before they followed after the attendant.

Nana adressed Deo, "He will okay here, right?"

Deo nodded, "We will not let anything happen to the children staying here in our Institute. "SOLAS" will not allow it and neither will we."

Nana already knew this but she just wanted to make sure. Himari felt no need to ask about her nephew for she had her suspicions about this Institute, but knew it not to question it.

For now.

"Carnivore," Himari addressed Nana, "We must speak."

Nana could tell the woman needed to say something very important to her and without hesitation she nodded.

* * *

Tsuna was humming a little tune as he walked beside Hibari. Ever since Deo-san made him feel better he felt like smiling a lot. He decided that he really liked Deo-san and his mom liked him too. Maybe he could be his papa!

"What are you humming, little animal?"

His humming stopped as he looked at Hibari and asked a question of his own, "Why do you and your aunt call me little animal?" it was an innocent question because he was so curious about why Hibari-san refers to him in such a way.

"Because you are a little animal." Hibari declared.

Tsuna blinked before smiling, "Okay!"

"What were you humming, little animal?" Hibari asked again.

"A song."

"What song?"

Tsuna looked down in thought, trying to remember the name of the song his mama always sing to him as a lullaby. He really likes the song because its about rainbows...

Rainbows.

"Somewhere over the rainbow." He smiled.

Hibari raised a brow at such a bizarre title and waited for the little animal to explain, so Tsuna did.

"I really like the song," Tsuna started to explain, "Mama told me that the song isn't about rainbows, but going to a faraway place where your dreams come true."

"Dream?"

Tsuna decided to ask Hibari a question, "Hibari-san, what's your dream?"

Hibari didn't hesitate to answer, "I have no need for dreams."

Tsuna pouted, "Why not?"

When Hibari looked at Tsuna his gaze was that of determination and steel, "Because I intend to make it a reality no matter what."

Tsuna looked at Hibari with something of respect and smiled, "Hibari-san's cool!"

"Hn."

"Here we are," the attendant told them, "There will be other children joining you shortly, so you may request whatever you'd like to eat until then."

Tsuna bowed to the man, "Thank you, mister."

"Hn." Hibari nodded.

Both children walked towards an individual with their face covered and made their order. Tsuna wanted hamburger steak, while Hibari simply asked for some fish. There was a seat by the window and Tsuna decided to sit there and was surprised when Hibari sat down next to him, but didn't complain and instead smiled because Hibari decided to sit next to him. They both ate in silence, not saying a word because there was no need to. Simply sitting next to each other and eating in silence is more relaxing than talking.

The sound of the door opening caught their attention. Standing there nervously with another attendant was a girl with purple hair, purple eyes, sporting a white dress, and shoes. Her hair reached her shoulders. The girl darted her eyes around nervously before she spotted Tsuna and Hibari staring at her making her squeak and hide behind the man. Knowing what it's like to be shy and around people you don't know, Tsuna abandoned his food in favor of going over to the girl.

"Hello." Tsuna greeted.

The girl flinched but replied to the greeting, "H-Hello."

"My names Sawada Tsunayoshi and I'm five years old. What's your name?" Tsuna asked nicely.

She peaked out a little bit more from the man she was hiding behind and gave Tsuna a tentative smile, "N-Nagi..."

"Nagi-chan, that's a pretty name." Tsuna smiled.

Nagi blushed, "Th-Thank you..."

"Ne Nagi-chan, would you like to eat with us?" Tsuna asked.

Nagi gave him a confused look, "You want me...to eat with you?"

"Nn!" Tsuna nodded.

Nagi fully walked out from behind the attendant, "O-Okay..." she nodded shyly.

Tsuna gently took her hand and brought her to the nice person that was giving out lunches. Nagi ordered some O-nigiri, she told Tsuna she had never had it before and wanted to try some. When she took that first bite her whole faces lit up like a child who was escorted to get their first present on Christmas day. Tsuna noticed Hibari was staring at her ever since she first sat down and wondered if Hibari-san liked her, the tingling feeling said he was right. The three of them sat there in comfortable silence as they ate and eventually finished their lunch.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyoya, and Nagi," an attendant came inside the cafeteria and called their names, "Your parents are about to leave, would you like to say goodbye?"

Tsuna nodded and hopped off his seat as did Kyoya, but Nagi was hesitant to get up and Tsuna could tell she didn't want to see her parents. He then had an idea, "Nagi, do you wanna meet my mom?"

Nagi was surprised by the offer but nodded shyly. Tsuna beamed and took her hand in his and left the cafeteria along with Hibari. An attendant was already waiting for them as they left the room and herded them to where their parents were. Nana and Himari were present but Nagi's parents weren't, which made her sad but Tsuna cheered her up by saying his mom would like to meet her.

"Mama!" Tsuna called out to his mother getting her attention.

Nana smiled, "Who's your friend, Tsu-kun?"

"Her name is Nagi-chan." Tsuna introduced with a smile.

"I see," Nana bent down till she was eye level with the girl, "Its nice to meet you, Nagi-chan. I'm Nana, Tsu-kun's mama."

Nagi blushed at the kind greeting, "H-Hello."

Nana gave the girl a kind smile, "Be a good friend to my Tsu-kun, okay?"

Nagi didn't give any indication that she was surprised and instead smiled, "Yes."

Satisfied, Nana then turned her attention to Tsuna and Hibari, "I have to go now Tsu-kun, but remember you can call me anytime."

"I will." Tsuna promised.

Himari addressed Kyoya, "Call when you're able to, carnivore."

"Hn."

Nana gave Tsuna a hug, tightening her grip on him a little as she thought back to the conversation she had with Himari-san. Himari-san plainly told her she was part of the Hibari clan, they control Namimori and deal with those who cause problems to those who live there. The woman asked her one simple question:

 _"What are you willing to do to protect your young?"_

It was a simple question but to Nana it held more meaning. What was she willing to do in order to protect her precious Tsu-kun? The answer was simple. As she rubbed her son's hair she made her decision.

 _'Mama will protect you no matter what, Tsu-kun!'_ She declared inwardly.

This she swore.

* * *

As the parents the children were now at the Playground, which was inside the Institution. Tsuna observed the many children that were left and was amazed by the fact that there was so many. He, Hibari, and Nagi were in their own corner together away from the other children who formed their own groups.

"Hey." A lazy voice greeted.

Tsuna turned his head to his left and saw a boy with blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a green jacket and shoes. There was a boy standing next to him with light green hair and eyes of the same color, under both his eyes are blue triangular markings. On his head was a hat shaped like...an apple?

Strange.

"Hi, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna bowed politely to them, "This is Hibari-senpai and Nagi-chan."

The blonde blinked before smiling, "Interesting Japanese names. I'm Spanner, this is Fran. He thought I was a fairy."

Tsuna and Nagi tilted their heads, "A fairy?"

"Hn."

Fran stared at the three, making Nagi uncomfortable and prompting her to hide behind Tsuna and Hibari.

"The three musketeers." Fran said, monotonous.

Spanner decided to go along with it, "I see, they're the three musketeers."

Hibari brought out some tonfas, "I'll bit you to death." He declared menacingly.

"You can't fight, Hibari-san!" Tsuna pleaded.

Hibari eyed the little animal before he put the weapons away. But if Fran got on his nerves again he'd bite him to death.

"Would you two like to sit with us?" Tsuna asked.

Spanner thought about it before he smiled, "Maa...sounds good to me."

Fran simply nodded in agreement.

Spanner and Fran joined their little group just as other children formed their own groups as well. An attendant came inside the room and announced it was now time for supper, so the kids left the Playground and followed the man. Tsuna, Nagi, Hibari, Fran, and Spanner sat together and talked a little bit more about themselves.

"Spanner-kun's an inventor?" Tsuna asked excitedly.

Spanner took the lollipop out of his mouth, having finished it already, "I make small robots, but I'm starting to make big ones and suits too with nanomachines in them."

"Wow...Spanner-kun's amazing!" Tsuna smiled.

Nagi nodded in agreement shyly, "Mini robots are cute..."

"Hn."

"Good work, Tinman." Fran congratulated monotonous.

Tsuna and Nagi tilted their heads, "Tinman?"

"His new nickname." Fran stated.

"Oh." Tsuna and Nagi said.

Fran looked at Tsuna, "You're Usagi," he looked over at Nagi, "Princess," he then turned his attention towards Hibari, "Tsundere."

Tsuna blinked at being called Usagi.

Nagi blushed at being called Princess.

Hibari's expression spoke for itself.

After dinner was done, the children were given permission to talk to their parents. Tsuna talked to his mother happily, telling her that he already made new friends and that he missed her but was still having a good time. As he went to the shared room he had with Hibari-san, he stared up at the ceiling in thought he wondered what they would do tomorrow.

* * *

 **[SOLAS File. 2: Purpose]**


	2. File 2: Education

**_"_** ** _Good morning, children! Its time to wake up!"_**

Tsuna bolted out of bed as the lights in the room turned on, forcing him to cover his eyes for a minute because of the bright light before he yawned and got out of bed. He looked over at Hibari and saw him stretching before getting out of bed as well.

"Good morning, Hibari-san." Tsuna greeted.

"Hn." Hibari responded yawning once again.

 ** _"_** ** _Please report to the cafeteria for breakfast! I repeat, all children report to the cafeteria for breakfast!"_**

Tsuna turned to Hibari, "Shall we?"

Hibari simply walked out of the room with Tsuna following right behind him. As he looked around he saw more children come out of their rooms and recognized one of them.

"Yamamoto?"

Said boy looked behind him and beamed when he saw both Tsuna and Hibari, "Tsuna! Hibari-san! So you guys are here to, huh?"

"Yeah, did you come here yesterday, too?" Tsuna asked.

"Yep! I was trying to talk to a kid named Gokudera, but he got mad at me." Yamamoto grinned.

Tsuna sweat-dropped while Hibari rolled his eyes.

"By the way," Yamamoto continued, "I'm sharing a room with Ryohei-sempai."

"Really? With Ryohei-sempai? But he's-"

"-An annoying herbivore."

"Hahaha, he's not that bad." Yamamoto smiled.

Hibari's deadpanned face begged to differ.

"What about you guys?" Yamamoto asked.

"I'm paired with Hibari-san," Tsuna answered, "We met a girl named Nagi, and two boys named Fran and Spanner yesterday. We're in a group."

"Seriously? Hey, can I join?" Yamamoto asked.

"No/Yes." Both Tsuna and Hibari answered.

Hibari glared at the brunette who simply smiled.

"Cool!" Yamamoto wrapped both arms over their shoulder only for Hibari to whack him upside the head, making him yelp.

"Don't touch me, herbivore." Hibari warned.

Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head with a small laugh, "No need to get violent, Hibari-sempai."

Tsuna smiled as they arrived at the dining area and went to order something to eat. The place was packed but Tsuna spotted Nagi, Fran, and Spanner, and some new faces too.

"Ryohei-sempai." Tsuna greeted.

Ryohei spotted Tsuna and grinned, "Yo Sawada, are you having an EXTREME morning?"

"Y-Yeah." Tsuna winced at the boy's loud voice.

"Yo Sempai, good morning." Yamamoto greeted.

"Good morning to the EXTREME!" Ryohei greeted back, prompting Hibari to hit him too.

"Shut up and eat, herbivore." Hibari told him before eating his soba noodles.

"Oh Hibari, have you thought about joining the boxing club?" Ryohei gave him a stupid grin.

"No."

"Why?!"

"Shut up."

"Hahaha, Sempai and Hibari get along well, don't they?" Yamamoto smiled.

Tsuna smiled, "They do," he then turned his attention to the silent silver haired boy, "Not hungry?"

The boy flinched as he was being addressed, "So what if I'm not?" He growled.

"Maa, maa, there's no need to be grouchy Hayato." Yamamoto told the boy.

"Shut up! And stop calling me by my name!" Gokudera blushed.

"Then what am I supposed to call you?"

"Nothing, stupid!" Hayato yelled.

Tsuna sweat-dropped but smiled anyway, _'They've already become friends.'_

"What do you think we're doing today?" Yamamoto wondered.

"They'll probably;y experiment on us! This is a UMA facility!" Gokudera said with such assurance that there were sparkles all around him.

"That's impossible." Spanner stated.

"What was that?!"

Spanner clapped both hands together, "Gochisosama deshita," he then addressed Gokudera, "If they were really UMA then they would have wiped out the grown ups before kidnapping the children. Adults are less useful than children."

Nagi blinked in amazement, "Wow..."

"Its scary when you say it out loud." Tsuna said.

Yamamoto scratched his cheek, "The guy in white told my dad I was chosen by SOLAS."

"He said the same thing to my mama!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"M-Me too." Nagi said.

"Same here." Hayato said.

"The white fairy spoke the same words." Fran said.

Yamamoto and Gokudera tilted their heads, "White fairy...?"

"Fran likes fairies." Tsuna smiled.

"Usagi is right." Fran agreed.

"Usagi?!" Yamamoto and Gokudera exclaimed.

Tsuna laughed nervously, "He means me..."

"Oh...ahahaha." Yamamoto didn't really know what to say to that.

Gokudera stared at Tsuna intently, _'He really does look like a usagi.'_ He observed the boy's face.

"She's Hime," Fran gestured towards Nagi, "And he's Porcupine." He gestured towards Hibari who whacked him upside the head.

Yamamoto tilted his head, "Porcupine...well, it does fit Hibari."

"Thank you for your input, Samurai." Fran thanked.

Yamamoto pointed to himself, "Samurai? Me?"

"Hmph, what part of this idiot looks like a samurai?" Gokudera crossed his arms.

Fran stared at Gokudera, "You're Tsundere."

"Tsundere?" Tsuna, Yamamoto, Nagi, and Ryohei questioned.

"Ah, its someone who comes off as cold or sometimes hostile but deep down they are warm and friendly." Spanner explained.

"Oh!" Yamamoto grinned at Gokudera, "Guess that means deep down you like us, huh?"

"Sh-Shut up! I do not!" Gokudera blushed.

"You like me don't you?" Yamamoto smiled.

"I really don't like you!"

Fran decided to interrupt, "That's the opposite of what he really thinks."

"I'll blow you up!" Gokudera threatened.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled.

Tsuna smiled as he watched his new friends have fun. He really liked this place, but there was something else that bothered him but he couldn't figure out what. Also, ever since the nice man brought his missing piece back yesterday he still felt like he was missing something...like a need that he didn't quite understand.

 ** _"_** ** _Breakfast is over now! Its time to go to class! Line up at the door and an assistant will take you to your assigned classroom!"_**

Tsuna looked over at the door and sure enough there were already some adults waiting by the door to take them to class. He and the other kids in his group walked over and stood before them as they wished them away to their assigned classrooms. They arrived at a door with a bold sign at the top of the door.

 **Class A**

 _'_ _Class A...'_ The brunette thought. As they walked into the classroom Tsuna noticed there weird round shapes all over the room. They looked like beds at first glance actually so maybe that's what they are.

"What are these weird shaped things?" Yamamoto wondered as he poked one.

"Pods?" Gokudera observed the strange oval shaped like pods, "Is this really an experiment?"

Tsuna opened one slowly and carefully before getting in and lying down. He noticed how soft it was and smiled, "So soft..."

"It is?" Yamamoto got in the one next to him and grinned, "It is soft! And there's a mini TV in here, too!"

The other kids took that as a cue to get in since Tsuna and Yamamoto were okay and the pods didn't seem to be bobby trapped or anything. They stayed in them until the teacher arrived. It was a woman with black hair that was in a ponytail, she had purple eyes, wearing a purple shirt, grey skirt, and black heels. She first gave off his cold aura that Tsuna sometimes believe Hibari gave off, but deep in those eyes of hers he saw she was actually a kind and caring individual.

Good day, children." She greeted monotone, "You will all address me as Asuga-sensei and nothing more. As you've already noticed you are currently lying in pods that are used for the sole purpose of projecting images that make learning more easier for you. If you still have questions then stay after class and I will answer them for you. Now, lay all the way down in the pods and we will begin the lesson."

The kids did as they were told and watched as the pod doors closed and the kids inside them saw strange looking binoculars come out and latch onto their faces. The mini TV inside the pods turned on suddenly and the wires connected to the binoculars glowed orange and the kids gasped at what they were being shown.

Asuga observed all of this quietly, "It has begun."

Tsuna was seeing images that he didn't understand but somehow it had significance as to why they were here. That's what the 'warm feeling' was telling him at least. A strange white ball was coming towards a big blue ball and when they both collided a bright white light covered the big blue ball. The white ball wasn't a white ball anymore because it looked like a person now but it was in a place where it was dark and cold. There were these white things all around it and the person clad in white was sleeping...sleeping. The human shaped figure started sprouting what looked like seeds before they started to look like people, too. All of them were clad in white and they started stay and watch the sleeping white figure. Tsuna didn't understand but he heard them say, "finally arrived," and, "must protect."

Protect what?

The images changed again showing a strange group of people who were gathered around something, and then made some weird rings and pacifiers. The strange people soon disappeared, leaving only two but one left and left the other one all alone. More images appeared after that showing a weird picture that looked like a clam and another strange group of people.

Gokudera instantly recognized them, "They're...the first generation Vongola!"

Yamamoto started at them, "That guy...he looks like me!"

Hibari clenched his fists as he observed the pale blonde haired male that had the exact same face as him. He remembered the female carnivore saying something about a man that looked like him but hailed from France before going to Italy and then leaving to live in Japan. This must be him.

One of the white figures appeared before the blonde that looked like Tsuna and told him something. Tsuna wondered what it could be because their faces looked scary.

 _"_ _You were all chosen. SOLAS chose you."_

Something in Tsuna started to become hot but it wasn't bad, no-in fact it felt...warm.

SOLAS

Was the sleeping white figure SOLAS? The image started acting weird and Tsuna could barely hear what was said next and only picked up some of the words. The blonde man with the orange eyes was saying something.

 _"_ _...Save...I..!"_

The image was gone and the pods door lifted up, allowing the children inside the sit up and think about what they just saw. Tsuna hugged himself as tried to understand everything. Looking around, he saw the other kids doing the same thing, some looked confused and didn't understand what it all meant.

"Those images you just witnessed is the history of this Institute." Asuga-sensei's voice snapped them out of their trance and they listened to her instead, "The white entity which we have dubbed "SOLAS" came to this planet before any of us existed."

Hayato gulped, "Is it...a UMA?"

"SOLAS looks as though it could be but it is not," she told him, "SOLAS is the first and "true" original being that came to earth. Before any of us "humans" came to be, SOLAS started producing, creating more like it. They have been here watching over humanity ever since."

Yamamoto raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Who were those people that we saw? And what were they gathered around? It looked like some rings and pacifiers." He questioned.

Asuga hummed, "You asked a good question. What you saw was a species that came after SOLAS and was unaware of its existence because it went into a deep hibernation. The individuals were gathered around something they call...Tri-ni-set or 7³."

"Tri-ni-set?" Tsuna questioned.

"The objects you saw were indeed rings and pacifiers," Asuga confirmed, "There are a total of 21 rings in total. The first are the Mare rings, which are said to have created the world. There are seven in total, Mare Ring of the Sky, Mare Ring of the Storm, Mare Ring of the Rain, Mare Ring of the Sun, Mare Ring of the Cloud, Mare Ring of the Mist, and finally Mare Ring of the Lightning."

"Mare Rings..." a female voice in the room mumbled, but Tsuna heard her.

"Next are the Vongola Rings that were given to Vongola Primo by the second species that watched over the Tri-ni-set. Vongola Primo created Vongola as a vigilante group that protected citizens, however once he stepped down and passed his position to someone else it became a mafia organization that now has a history of bloodshed." He explained.

Tsuna gripped the front of his shirt, his chest feeling tight for some reason. Mafia. They're bad people.

"Vongola Primo or better known as Giotto decided the rings will only be used by him and his guardians descendants and no one else," she continued, "The Vongola Sky Ring was in Giotto's possession and would have been passed down to his descendant-Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna looked down, his bangs shadowing his face as she said that.

"The Vongola Storm Ring was in G-the right hand man of Giotto's possession and would have been passed down to his descendant-Gokudera Hayato."

Gokudera clenched his fists as he realized that he had a close relationship to Vongola and never knew until now.

"The Vongola Rain Ring was in Ugetsu Asari's possession and would have been passed down to his descendant-Yamamoto Takeshi."

Yamamoto looked thoughtful for once.

"The Vongola Sun Ring was in Knuckle's possession and would have been passed down to his descendant-Sasagawa Ryohei."

Ryohei had both arms crossed and closed his eyes.

"The Vongola Cloud Ring was in Alaude's possession and would have been passed down to his descendant-Hibari Kyoya."

Hibari said nothing and simply kept quiet.

"The Vongola Mist Ring was in Daemon Spade's possession and would have gone to his descendant-Rokudo Mukuro."

And eerie laugh caught everyone's attention as they saw a boy with dark blue hair that was tied up and had the shape of a pineapple. His pod was next to Nagi's but she seemed to very comfortable with him.

"Kufufu...I see." The boy who was probably Mukuro said.

"Lastly, the Vongola Lightning Ring was in Lampo's possession and would have gone to his descendant-Lambo Bovino."

"A member of the Bovino Famiglia." Gokudera mumbled.

Tsuna asked a question this time, "You keep saying the rings would have gone to us, so does that mean we won't have to take them and be forced to join the mafia?"

"That is correct. Any mafia organization will be unable to force you to join because we will not allow it. By some chance should they try we will handle it from the shadows." She stated.

 _'_ _Something about that sounds scary...'_ Yamamoto thought.

"Now, the last of the Tri-ni-set are the Arcobaleno Pacifiers which go to the strongest individuals the world has ever known. Like the Mare and Vongola Rings there are seven of them in total. The Holder of the Sky Pacifier and the leader of the Arcobaleno-Aria Giglio Nero, the Holder of the Storm Pacifier-Hibari Fon, The Holder of the Rain Pacifier-Colonello, The Holder of the Sun Pacifier and known as the World's Strongest Hitman and Strongest Arcobaleno-Reborn, The Holder of the Cloud Pacifier-Skull, The Holder of the Mist Pacifier-Viper, and The Holder of the Lightning Pacifier-Verde." She listed.

Gokudera's eyes widened, "The World's Strongest Hitman...is an Arcobaleno?"

Hibari's eyes narrowed at the mention of his missing relative. So the reason for his disappearance is because he became an Arcobaleno.

"Once they are given these pacifiers they will now have the appearance of babies, but do not let their appearance fool you. There's a reason they were chosen to become the new generation of Arcobaleno." She told them.

Tsuna raised his hand, "Can you tell us something about them, Asuga-sensei?"

She nodded, "Very well. I will hold on telling you about the Sky Arcobaleno because a relative will explain it to you."

Tsuna blinked, _'A relative?'_ He eyed the other kids in the room until he spotted a pretty girl with pretty blue eyes, dark teel short hair with an orange tattoo on her left cheek, and wore a white sundress.

 _'_ _Pretty...'_

The girl as if sensing she was being watched looked in his direction making him freeze up but she herself blushed and looked down before giving him a small wave, which he returned.

"First I will explain about Reborn," Asuga started, "He was once a freelance Hitman until he decided to start tutoring mafia heirs. He is currently grooming Dino Chiavarone of the Chiavarone Famiglia. The current leader of the Vongola-Vongola Nono has expressed his interest in him tutoring the next heir to Vongola," she eyed Tsuna who looked a little worried, "Out of all of the Arcobaleno, he is the strongest. He also keeps in touch with Vongola Nono and knows those who are currently within Vongola."

Tsuna swallowed and raised his hand again.

"Yes?"

"Is...is my..." he stumbled, afraid to find out he might be right and not wrong.

"Sawada Iemitsu is part of the CEDEF," she confirms, "It stands for Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia, translation is External Advisors of the Family. He acts as the current boss."

Tsuna's whole body began to shake. His... _dad_ was apart of Vongola. The mafia! He lied to him and his mama! He made his mama cry! He's a bad man! Bad man! Bad man! Arms wrapped around him, making him flinch and saw it was the girl he thought was pretty hug him. Then he felt someone rub his head and saw it was Yamamoto who looked worried, Gokudera gave him a concerned expression too, and even Hibari-san was looking at him. Hesitating a little he hugged the girl back and smiled at Yamamoto.

"Thank you..."

Yamamoto grinned, "We're friends! Always!"

Tsuna was grateful for the support. He was glad he came here and made friends here.

"Have you calmed down, Tsunayoshi?" Asuga asked.

Tsuna nodded, "Yes, Asuga-sensei," he turned to the girl who was no longer hugging him, "Thank you..."

"Yuni. Yuni Giglio Nero." Yuni introduced herself.

 _'_ _Giglio Nero...so she's related to Aria-san.'_ He thought, "Sawada Tsunayoshi. Nice to meet you."

Yuni smiled, "I know who you are. I've been wanting to meet you for so long."

"Eh?" She's been waiting for him? Why?

"Continuing," Asuga-sensei's voice got their attention once again, "Hibari Fon is a member of the Hibari clan and member of the Triads. We do not know of his current location, but what we do know is that he is proficient in martial arts and has never been beaten."

Tsuna and Yamamoto looked over at Hibari who had an irritated look on his face. To them, it looked like Hibari could care less about his "missing" uncle but who knows? Its hard to tell what Hibari is thinking sometimes.

"Colonello originally was not supposed to be an Arcobaleno, but it matters not in the end. He is in charge of a place known as Mafia Land and former member of COMSUBIN, which stands for Commando Raggruppamento Subacquei Ed Incursori Teseo Tesei. He is skilled in traps and firearms." She explained.

Gokudera paid attention to the explanation and wouldn't let this formation go to waste.

"Skull was once a performer, but he is now Head of the combat forces for the Carcassa Famiglia." She said.

"Carcassa Famiglia?!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Do you know about them, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked.

Gokudera turned to Tsuna, "They're well known in Italy for doing shady things."

"Correct. He is also not considered one of the strongest unlike Reborn and Colonello, but he was still chosen." She reminded, "Viper is well-known as a powerful spell-caster and Illusionist. Viper is known to have the ability to cast powerful Illusions and able to locate anyone."

"Kufufu, is that so?" A boy chuckled, getting Tsuna's attention once again.

"Yes it is, Rokudo Mukuro." She said.

 _'_ _Rokudo Mukuro...'_ Tsuna liked the name.

"Lastly, Verde is a scientist and the smartest of the Arcobaleno. That being said, his arrogance is a potential weakness that can easily be exploited." She said off handily.

Nagi raised her hand, "Um, what does all of this have to do with us?"

Asuga showed a small smile, "A question I was waiting for. You are here because SOLAS chose you just like it did the children before you when it first descended to earth."

"Why?" Hibari demanded.

"SOLAS has always chosen individuals with speacial qualities to fight for in its name," Asuga explained, "Unlike the Tri-ni-set, which is fickle, SOLAS is not. You children here have flames however SOLAS does not want you to be used by the Tri-ni-set, and therefore has decided to protect you in its own way."

"Protect us?" Yamamoto questioned.

"Once SOLAS choses the individuals they become known as: SOLAS Children." She explained.

"SOLAS Children...kufufu, how amusing." Mukuro smiled.

"When SOLAS choses the individuals they are no longer reachable to the mafia, no matter what family it is." She revealed.

Tsuna's eyes widened, "Then-!"

"You, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Hibari Kyoya, Bovino Lambo, and Rokudo Mukuro are hereby safe from all mafia organizations, including Vongola." She confirmed.

Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief, Yamamoto didn't get it but laughed anyway, Gokudera didn't know how to feel on the matter, Hibari looked like he couldn't care less, Ryohei yelled, "EXTREME!" and Mukuro chuckled.

"Now that you've all been chosen, SOLAS will proceed to mark you with a "Trait" that is unique only to you. Wear them with pride." Asuga told them.

Nagi raised her hand, "W-Will it hurt...?"

"No. You will feel no pain, just the power given to you by the mark you will receive. Once you've been marked you will be assigned a partner who will act as your counterpart. That would make you "SOLAS Pairs." She explained.

"Counterpart?" Hibari spoke.

"The opposite of you." She elaborated, "Are there anymore questions?"

The children said nothing.

"Then, follow this attendant who will take you to the basement where you will receive your mark." She instructed them.

Tsuna carefully got out of the pod and noticed Yuni was standing right next to him with a smile that made him blush a little. She really did look pretty to him.

"Can I walk with you?" Yuni asked shyly.

Tsuna gave a shy smile of his own, "S-Sure."

Yamamoto gave Gokudera a knowing smile which in turn made the silverette blush, "Don't even think about it!"

"Why not?" Yamamoto whined.

"I'm not holding your hand!"

"Please?"

"No!"

Hibari walked past the two, not even bothering to acknowledge them and was followed closely by Ryohei. Nagi followed after the rest of the kids and strangely enough Mukuro was right next to her, acting as a bodyguard of some sort.

 **Location: SOLAS Institute-Basement**

The children were brought to the basement and saw something that looked different from the pods that were in the classroom.

"These are the Marking Chambers," the white-haired assistant told them, "Please go into one and wait to receive your mark."

One by one the children went into their Marking Chambers and waited with nervous breaths as they waited for something to happen. Well, ask and you shall receive as the chambers began to light up different colors, but only two were orange. And they were Tsuna and Yuni's chambers. Tsuna felt a weird sensation on his forehead but it didn't hurt, if anything it felt...warm. But despite the warm feeling, there was a hint of sadness laced there too. But where was this sadness coming from? He didn't feel all that sad, so whose sadness did this belong to?

"The marking procedure is over now. You may now remove yourselves from the chambers." The attendant told them.

Tsuna saw the door open allowing him to get out. He rubbed his forehead feeling nothing out of the ordinary, but that feeling of sadness he felt won't leave his mind. Looking around the room he noticed the other children looked as though they felt the sudden sadness too.

"I felt it."

He quickly turned to the voice and saw it was Yuni, "You too?"

She nodded, "It was sad. Really sad."

Tsuna looked down and thought back to the pods they were in and shown those memories. That man Giotto said something about saving. What did he mean?

"Congratulations in receiving your marks children," the attendant congratulated, "Your SOLAS markings appear on different parts of your body, but they will remain non-visible until you decide to reveal them yourselves. Now listen for the pair assignments."

The kids gathered around curious to know who they were going to be paired with.

"Look to the screen."

 **PAIRINGS**

 **SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI & GIGLIO NERO YUNI**

 **YAMAMOTO TAKESHI & GOKUDERA HAYATO**

 **HIBARI KYOYA & SASAGAWA RYOHEI**

 **ROKUDO MUKURO & NAGI**

 **I-PIN & BOVINO LAMBO**

 **JOSHIMA KEN & KAKIMOTO CHIKUSA**

 **FRAN & SPANNER**

"These are the pairings for this group. Your partner is more than a simple partner for they are your other half and balance you out. I will leave you all and return momentarily." The attendant left with those parting words.

Tsuna and Yuni looked at each other before blushing a little, "We're paired." he said.

"We are." She said.

The two stood there smiling with small blushes on their faces. Tsuna had never been paired with a girl before but he was starting to like it, especially since Yuni was really pretty and nice.

Fran looked at Spanner, "We're paired."

"Looks like it." Spanner said.

"Why do I have to be paired with you?" Gokudera clicked his tongue.

Yamamoto laughed, "Its fine isn't it? I like you, Hayato."

Gokudera sputtered his face flushed red, "Don't say things like that so easily, stupid!"

Yamamoto simply laughed, "But I'm serious."

"Shut up!"

Ryohei slung an arm over Hibari's shoulder, "I'm EXTREMLY glad to be paired with you, Hibari!"

Hibari wasted no time in whacking him upside the head, "Don't touch me."

"Kufufu, it would appear I'm paired with you, Nagi." Mukuro smiled.

"P-Please take care of me." Nagi bowed politely.

"It would be my pleasure." He said.

Hibari tapped the back of his head with a tonfa, "Don't get too close."

"Oya, and why is that?" Mukuro teased.

Hibari's scowl was the only answer he got.

"Tch, why do I have to be paired up with Kakipi?!" Ken complained.

"Ken, you're annoying." Chikusa said lazily.

"What was that?!"

"Kufufu, Ken, Chikusa, behave." Mukuro told them.

"Hai, Mukuro-sama!" Ken said.

Chikusa nodded.

Tsuna looked around, "What about I-pin and Lambo? I don't see them."

"I don't see them either." Yamamoto looked around.

"Maybe they're in a different room?" Nagi guessed.

"I thought they were with us the whole time." Yamamoto said.

"They were probably sent to a different room from the rest of us. Just like Nagi said." Yuni said.

Meanwhile outside the room the children were being observed by Asuga along with Headmaster Deo.

"The marks have been branded, and the pairs have been decided." Asuga said.

"Yes. The other children aside, the blood of the First Generation runs strong in within their descendants." Deo said.

Asuga stared at the children, "SOLAS initiated contact with Vongola Giotto and his guardians 400 years ago and marked them. They became "SOLAS Children" and maintained Vongola as a vigilante origination right up until Giotto left for Japan. His faithful guardians followed after him, yet somehow their descendants either remained in Japan or went back to Italy. All...except for one."

Deo hummed, "He will be a problem, but those children will be able to handle it."

Asuga huffed in amusement, "It should be entertaining. I'm curious to see what mark they will carve. Will it be the same as the First Generation, or will it be bigger? I find myself even more interested."

"Me as well." Deo smiled.

* * *

Tsuna held his breath as he waited for his mother to pick up the phone. He realized he hadn't called her all day and she was probably worried about him. He promised to call her everyday and to let her know how he was doing, unlike the _bad man._ There was a part of him that still couldn't believe his dad was part of the mafia, but the other part of him suspected his dad was doing something bad.

 _"_ _Hello?"_

"Ah, mama!"

 _"_ _Tsu-kun! Mou, where have you been? I've been waiting for your call all day!"_

"I'm sorry, mama. We had lessons all day and I lost track of time." He apologized.

 _"_ _Sigh, well...as long as you're paying attention to your studies its okay. How is it there? Are you making new friends?"_

"I am! I met a really pretty girl named Yuni, Yamamoto is here too, oh I met other kids, too!" He rambled off with excitement.

 _"_ _That's good to hear. And that pretty girl Yuni-chan was it? Do you like her, Tsu-kun?"_

He blushed, "W-We've only just met, mama!"

 _"_ _Ara, love can appear to all ages, not just adults."_ She said sounding cheerful.

He pouted but then lost the pout, "Mama..."

 _"_ _Hm?"_

He was hesitant to tell her but she needs to know, "Um, Asuga-sensei talked about the mafia today and um..."

 _"_ _Its okay, Tsu-kun. I already know."_

"Eh?"

 _"_ _I was told by one of the people there when they said you were chosen. Your pa-Iemitsu, is a member of the Vongola mafia."_

Tsuna gripped the phone with both hands, "Mama..."

 _"_ _Don't worry, Tsu-kun. Mama has already decided that no matter what she'll protect Tsu-kun!"_

His eyes widened then he smiled, "Tsu-kun, too! Tsu-kun will protect mama!"

On the other line Nana smiled as a single tear fell from her eyes, _"That's my Tsu-kun."_

"Mama, I love you."

 _"_ _Mama loves you too, Tsu-kun. Always."_

Saying one last goodbye he hung up the phone. His mama already knows about the mafia and doesn't like Iemitsu either. He won't let the mafia hurt his mama! With a form resolve he left to head back to his room when he was stopped.

"Tsuna!"

He turned around and saw it was Yamamoto running towards him, "Yamamoto?"

"There you are!" Yamamoto stopped running and caught his breath, "We've been looking for you."

"We?"

"Yeah, we wanted to all talk about the whole mafia thing but didn't wanna start without you." Yamamoto told him.

"Oh. Where is everyone?"

"The Playground."

 **Location: SOLAS Institute-The Playground**

Tsuna and Yamamoto arrived at the playground and spotted everyone in their group. He spotted Yuni and gave her a small wave, which she returned with a smile.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Tsuna apologized, sitting down next to her.

"Its okay." She smiled.

"Kufufu, now that Tsunayoshi is finally here we can get on with this little meeting." Mukuro smiled.

"Meeting? Who called it?" Tsuna asked.

"Hayato did." Yamamoto grinned.

A tick mark appeared on the silver haired boy's forehead, "Stop calling me by my first name, moron!"

"But I like calling you by your first name."

"Well I don't!"

"Kufufu, if you two are done with your little lover's quarrel can we start now?" Mukuro teased.

"Hn."

Gokudera blushed, "We're not lovers!" He sputtered, "And fine!" He brought out a sign that made Tsuna sweat-drop.

 **SECRET DISCUSSION ON WHAT TO DO ABOUT THE MAFIA!**

"Eh?" Tsuna tilted his head.

"Ahaha...?" Yamamoto laughed nervously.

Gokudera smirked, "Let the meeting begin!"

* * *

 **File #3: Abilities**


End file.
